


Return Call

by madejmaniac



Series: Sex in the Valley [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tags Are Hard, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madejmaniac/pseuds/madejmaniac
Summary: Most of the time, when Harvey returned phone calls, it was only to deliver news.With his wife, however? They were always a little... more.





	Return Call

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh wow my second stardew smut.  
> i should start a series for these.  
> stardew smoots  
> stoordoow smoots
> 
> harvey, zuzu town, and anything else stardew belongs to concernedape  
> plotline and 'farmer' belongs to me

He wasn’t sure he had ever seen her this pent up in their six years of marriage. Sure, he went away for days at a time to help out at the hospital in Zuzu Town, but he was sure this was what took the cake.

It had started as a simple “We need help!” call from the hospital, as it always does. Harvey would- begrudgingly- drag himself out of bed, get dressed, drink a quick cup of coffee, kiss his wife goodbye, and leave. He would be back in three days-  _ tops _ . Not this time, however. Harvey was in Zuzu Town for a full week, helping tend to the wounds of rioters and protestors. He would never begin to understand why people would try to fight for what they believe in with violence, but then again he wasn’t a violent person. He rarely cursed, even, unless the moment absolutely called for it. And even then, it wasn’t a full curse. Usually just the first letters, then he would stop himself. Harvey prided himself in his level headedness in tense situations, in his ability to stay calm even when he had an agitated patient. 

His ability to stay calm around his wife, however? He was still working on that. 

“How much longer till you’re home, ‘Vey?” She asked during their nightly phone call. Harvey hummed slightly and set down the cup of coffee he was taking a drink of.

“I’m not sure, sunflower. We’re just getting through the last of the worst injuries now. We’ll keep watch after them for a day at the least, to make sure they’re stabilized. I would say a couple days at the least, and-” She cut him off with a sigh.

“I dunno if I can last a  _ couple of days at the least _ ,” She deepened her voice to mimic Harvey’s, and a snort of a laugh released itself from him, “I’m dying here, all alone.” He heard the whine in her voice and the room began to feel a little hotter. 

“I’m trying to get home as fast as possible, sunflower. The injuries are terrible, and for some reason  _ I’m _ the only person qualified enough to stitch them up.” Harvey rolled his eyes, turning and leaning up against the counter, “I’m not even getting paid that much for this, which means I’m more than likely going to be in the red again.” He sighed, picking up his coffee cup, and he took another sip.

“ ‘Vey, I’ve told you before, I’m more than willing to gi-”

“Angel, I appreciate that immensely but  _ you’re _ trying to save up for a new barn upgrade. I’ll be fine.” He chuckled slightly, and he heard her go quiet for a moment. He thought he heard a small laugh and ‘ _ Barn Upgrade… _ ’ come out of her mouth, but he wasn’t sure. He took another sip of his coffee, the cup coming down to its last dregs. It was late, he shouldn’t even be drinking coffee this late, but-

“ ‘Vey?” He heard her ask and he hummed, still taking a drink of coffee, “Tell me what you’ll do to me when you get home,” The words flowing out her mouth, dripping with saccharin, caused heat to flow through his body and he almost choked on the coffee in his mouth. He swallowed , his face flaming. He heard her laugh slightly, “Are you still there, ‘Vey? Did I kill you by accid-”

“I’ll make sure to show you how much I missed you.” Harvey didn’t even recognize his voice, as it was deep and sex fueled. He heard a soft whine from the other end of the line, but he didn’t stop., “Daddy’s going to make sure he takes good care of his pretty little sunflower. Shows her how much she means to him.” This was the first time he had ever referred to himself as ‘daddy’ - normally she was the one to call him that - but judging by the sharp inhale of breath, she appreciated it immensely.

“H-How’s he gonna do that?” He heard her voice waiver slightly and he chuckled, loosening his tie slightly.

“Daddy’s gonna make sure he pays special attention to his sunflower. He’s gonna make sure  _ every _ inch of her is appreciated,” Harvey stopped, switching his phone to his left hand and ear, while his right hand began stroking the bulge pulling at the front of his slacks, “He’s gonna show his sunflower how much he loves her.”

“Is he now?” He heard her voice get soft and the sound of her faint, stifled moans sent waves of heat through his body. 

“Sunflower?” He asked and he heard her hum gently, “Answer me with your words.”

“Yes, Daddy?” She answered and he smiled to himself.

“Good girl. Now do Daddy a favour and get the glass toy he bought you.” He heard shuffling and a drawer opening, then a drawer shutting. 

“Okay, I got it.” Her voice came back through the speakerpiece, “What now?”

“I want you to use it, sunflower. I want you to imagine Daddy thrusting it into you just how you like it.” He waited and he heard her hiss lowly. It was a big toy and she always let out a soft hiss whenever he worked the head into her. The mental image enough was enough to make the urge to stroke his cock unbearable, but Harvey was a man of patience. He could wait, “Is it in, sunflower?”

“M-Mhmm…” He heard her reply and he chuckled to himself. 

“Good. Now imagine it’s Daddy buried inside of you.” And he heard her keen gently. He heard shifting on the other end of the call and he knew she was fucking herself with the toy. Eventually, the urge got too strong, and Harvey broke. 

He used one hand to unbuckle his belt - he made sure that the clinking of the metal of his belt was loud enough for her to hear. She moaned low at hearing the metal clink, and he chuckled to himself. He held his cock in his hand, slowly stroking it as he spoke.

““Oh sunflower, Daddy can’t wait-” Harvey cut off as he swiped his thumb over the head, smearing precum over the head, “- until he gets back home. He can’t wait to feel you under him while he pounds you into that mattress. Daddy wants to hear his precious sunflower’s moans and feel you scratch his back when you cum around him.” He could hardly believe the filth that was coming out of his mouth, but he could tell she didn’t mind. He could hear her moans, but he clicked his tongue, “Daddy can’t hear you, sunflower.”

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy!” He heard her pant slightly. He knew that pant, it was the one she made when she was about to cum.

“Daddy wishes he could see your cute little face when you cum, fucking yourself to the thought of him.” Harvey cursing was enough to get her to break. Her moans- breathless, needy, dripping with sugar, and mixed with his name- broke him too. Harvey dropped his head, a grunt coming out between clenched teeth, as he spilled into his hand.

The afterglow and the sound of the two panting left the call silent for a few moments before her voice rang out, catching him off guard.

“Now I really don’t know if I’ll be able to handle a couple more days without you.” She laughed and Harvey even snorted out a laugh.

“I’ll be home before you know it, Sunflower. Now, you should be getting to bed. I can already hear it in your voice, you’re sleepy.” He heard her whine, and he laughed. Point proven.

“Yeah, yeah, Doctor knows best.” She griped, but he could hear the smile on her lips, “I love you, ‘Vey. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Sunflower. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I love you.” And the line went dead. Harvey let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. This woman would be the death of him someday…

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS!!!!!!!!  
> \------------  
> Harvey pushed open the door to the farmhouse. He saw his wife standing at the stove, and she turned around, confused. The minute she saw Harvey, she gasped loudly. She dropped the spatula she was holding, and she came over to greet him. Her embrace was as solid and as warm as he remembered and he found himself nuzzling into her neck. They pulled back and shared a sweet kiss.  
> "What happened to a couple days at the least?" She asked, cocking her head to one side. Harvey chuckled lowly, his hands on her hips.  
> "I had other business to attend to back here. Like how our house looks bigger? And like how the whole town seems to think we're going to have a baby?" Harvey cocked an eyebrow and he watched his wife's face flame bright red. She avoided eye contact as she spoke.  
> "I needed the wine cellar a-and Robin offered to put in a nursery for free," She sounded almost ashamed, and she looked at Harvey, backtracking on her words, "W-We can totally use it for something else! I can throw the crib and beds into the shed, and we can make it a libr-"  
> "Why would we do that?" Harvey asked, cutting her off. His facial expression was calm, and his wife looked taken aback for a second, "Why not put the room to the use it was meant for?"
> 
> It took her a few seconds to understand, but when the lightbulb finally clicked, a smirk crossed her lips. Before Harvey could say anymore, his lips were pulled to his wife's in a heated kiss.
> 
> That nursery would be put to good use soon enough, if Harvey knew his wife at all.


End file.
